Gundam Seed Destiny: Neo Legacy
by Saint X
Summary: [Future X AU]millenia have passed and humanity is no more, scattered across the galaxy to the actions of other races, and a different Kira Yamato is born. Will the destiny assigned to the Kira of this generation be acted upon or just be a normal girl?
1. Prologue: How it came to this

Foreword: This is the first time i've actually posted a GSD fanfic, so please bear with me if some details are off, this is after all in an AU X Future setting.

----

Disclaimer: GSD and their canon characters (including gender) are the respected properties of thier respected creators - though some names have been linked to another gender. Some characters though, belong to me.

----

Prologue: How it came to this

It was just a blink in Arua's eye, but a lot of things have changed.

Humanity as a whole was no more, torn apart by the ravages of other beings that have desire for conquest.

Humanity, both natural and coordinator; have no choice but to perform the ultimate hardship- leave the divinely blue star that they have called home for millennia- the star they called Earth.

---

Year 74 of the Cosmic Era: The Earth Alliance Forces, under the leadership of Cagalli Yula Attha of the Orb Union, and the Zodiac Alliance Forces, under the leadership of Lacus Maril Clyne, sign a unification treaty under the premise that war should be abolished and peace, cooperation and unity as fellow humans be acted. Less than an eight of the population were disgruntled.

---

Year 75 of the Cosmic Era: The Geo- Zodiac Treaty of CE 74, as it was known, was formally accepted by all the peoples of Earth, allowing the disarmament of each country and the designation of a unified armed forces- with the purpose to keep the ideals of the treaty. More than thirty coup attempts have been acted, all of them put down without any loss of life. Also in this period was the global order to find and remove N-Jammers was acted.

---

Year 78 of the Cosmic Era: Scientists discovered and refined a new method of propulsion- the first generation Faster Than Light (FTL) engine. Tests on ships have been successful for short runs. In that same year, a space observatory bearing the drive is sent to the edge of the solar system to not just test a long run of the FTL drive, but also to learn more.

---

Year 79 of the Cosmic Era: The last N-Jammer pod was located and removed, ending the planet's nuclear energy crisis and dependence on already exhausted fossil fuels, and overly erratic wind and ocean energies- reactors previously have to depend on acquired (legal or illegal is not my concern) N-Jammer Cancellers or use deuterium to work. In that same year, the first images from the robotic observatory came in, prompting the Deep Space Survey Network (DSSN) to construct a formal observatory at Pluto Orbit, named Vanguard. A mobile suit named Stargazer and its pilot were the key figures in construction.

---

Year 81 of the Cosmic Era: Scientists at Vanguard Station find another relic similar to 'Evidence 01' on Pluto's surface while the robotic observatory was positioned 4 light years away. Later in the year, new planets were discovered, all of them viable for habitation. Clyne and Attha opened the door for exploration and researchers headed out.

---

Year 90 of the Cosmic Era: Discoveries at the new planets suggested that Earth was being monitored, due to the nature of the finds- somehow military in nature. Intense debate about the matter was been made, in the end, no consensus has been made. Clyne is succeeded by Jules Makiviel while Attha remains. Later in the year, a mysterious black crystal was found and was sent to be examined.

---

Year 95 of the Cosmic Era: The research station Hyon was suddenly taken over by a strange computer virus and broadcasted to the peoples of Earth, that an advanced race, called the Selenians, are about to conquer the planet and the message was backed up by a sudden appearance at Vanguard Station of an alien fleet- destroying the station. Geo- Zodiac forces respond, under the command of Clyne herself, repelling the intruders with the help of the forces' chief commanders Asuka, Yamato and Zala. Later in that year, an assembly was held and the general consensus was made- Survival at any cost, even by desertion of the planet.

---

Year 96 of the Cosmic Era: Plans were underway to enact the survival consensus. The Earth- held planets were given outposts and full military complement. The Earth system itself was now being fortified by means of space fortress stations and all related things. As a backup plan, 32 extra stations loosely based on the destroyed station Heliopolis were being built. Attha steps down and Makiviel assumes leadership of both Earth and Space- having both natural and coordinator parents- a taboo during the war. New religions spring up- among them the new modified religion of the Orb Union- the Aruanic Religion.

---

Year 100 of the Cosmic Era: A Revised Geo- Zodiac Treaty was signed, giving rise to the Geo- Zodiac Freedom Alliance (GZFA) - Earth and Space united. The GZFA military was formally founded under the guidance of commanders Asuka, Yamato and Zala.

---

Year 1000 of the Cosmic Era: After centuries of watching, waiting, paranoia and a few skirmishes, the Selenians formally attack GZFA territory, which had grown to about 15 planets, slowly and surely conquering each one. Later in the year, with the Earth in total loss, the remaining 1/4th of the population had boarded the stations built almost a millennia ago- actually they were already inhabited. In the thick of the losing battle for Earth, the fleet, nicknamed the 'Hearts of Arua' departs and escapes, scattered in all directions in groups of 4- 8 'fleets' in total.

That year was also called After Earth 1 or AE 1.

---

Centuries had passed since that day, and a myth and a prophesy emerged, of someone bearing one of the holy names will liberate humanity from their dark days- though the general public have forgotten who those names are, certain families have knowledge of this- one of them was the Yamato Family.

---

AE 1984, Junon Fleet Capital Ship Junon 1, Junon Fleet Capital City Junon Polis, No. 1 Medical Center. A girl with clear violet eyes was born to Vice Chancellor Ai Yamato and her husband Seiji. In accordance to their family custom, apart that the Yamato Family is a priestly family serving Arua, they bestow on their daughter the one name the fitted her shining eyes- one name that they had not used in over 2 millennia.

"From this day onward, she shall be named as Kira, for within her shines the light of salvation that will deliver us from the darkness we are in." Ai's older sister and chief priestess Iya spoke upon her niece's christening.

Little did they know that the wheels of destiny had begun to turn for her.

----

First Chapter Preview:

"Hey, what are you anyway!"

"I'm just an ordinary girl… hi, I'm Kira, and you are?"

"Uhm… just an ordinary boy…"


	2. Archive 001: My name… is Kira

Archive 001: My name… is Kira

'Dear Diary, today is a special day for me, for today is my first day in a new school, a city school to be exact. Since I'm a country girl, I'm kinda nervous, especially to the number of vehicles- they are really many kinds and numbers of vehicles here in Zion City, as compared to our farm in Nivane City- the only vehicles I see are the car, tractor and combine harvester- well, a few of them actually. Well anyways, I have picked the proper dress, a cream- colored blouse and knee- high skirt, my nicest set of underwear- my "battle panties" to be exact, all the things I need for the first day.'

"Kira, time for breakfast!" a voice came from somewhere- downstairs.

'Oh, sorry for the sudden cutoff, but I promise that I'll update you later…'

"Okay... I'm coming down mom!" a shoulder- length brunette girl replied to the voice from downstairs.

"Good morning Kira…" a male voice came in as the girl named Kira went down.

"Good morning father… how are things?"

"I was about to tell that with your mom, come on sit down."

"What was it you're about to say Seiji dear?" the voice that called Kira down came in again from the kitchen- a woman, a long brunette.

"As I was saying, I've heard that the next crop's seeds have arrived from Luna fleet… so I came and checked on them- and they were right, they were of the best quality. I hope this event makes our harvest more productive… only our farm is below the others- we can only dish out the average in plant matter but we rank top in animal foodstuffs…"

"You know dear, some things are meant to be self- balancing- we excel in one thing while we fail in another…" Kira's mother replied.

"I see… well then, how's the chancellery? I heard that the chancellor is still grieving the loss of Eldeon 4…"

"Two million, five hundred sixty- three thousand, four hundred and twelve in all… that's too much of a number…"

Despite this, Kira just munched on. A while later…

"Kira, hurry up! I'm leaving without you!" Kira's mother yelled from outside.

"Oh come on Ai dear, it's her first day of school here in Zion, it's not like we're in Junon Polis…" Seiji replied.

"That's exactly my point dear- I still need to board a shuttle to take me to Junon 1 you know…"

"But you know that the chancellor himself takes a shuttle to take him here to Junon 2 you know… and add the fact that he might be our daughter's history teacher at that…"

"Well he does teach at Zion-2 High… leaving me to do the paperwork… ohh I hate the unlimited reelections one can have in the colony government…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting mom…" Kira suddenly appeared before her parents.

"Well then, everything set? Bag?"

"Check…"

"Books?"

"Check…"

"Clothing?"

"Check… check… check…" Kira spoke as tapped her blouse, skirt and shoes. "Check… and check…" she then continued in a somewhat deep and lusty voice, tapping her chest and waist- her underwear she was talking about- her mom winked.

"Charms?"

"Double check!" Kira winked that reply.

Moments later…

"Take care dear…" Ai waved to her husband as she started up the car and began to drive out of the street and into the road.

The car sped on effortlessly, thru the virtue of it levitating above the road surface.

"Okay Kira, you know the bus stop to ride going to school, but since you're still coping with the city, I'll give you a map of the entire city- and I had the house as the primary beacon, so you can find your way back just in case."

"Thanks mom…" the girl spoke with a hint of anxiety.

"Nervous?"

Kira nodded.

"Don't worry, each of us has to go thru that kind of thing… you'll get used to it- all of us had."

"Yes, its true mom… yes, it's true." Ai's child could only reply as she looked up at the artificial clouds which sometimes let the other parts of the city show thru from time to time- after all, this is a space colony.

Minutes later, Zion-2 Public High School- one of the best schools in Zion City, Junon 2 Colony. The car stops in front of the gate, earning some looks from students, particularly boys as she stepped out.

"Whoa… never seen her before…" one commented.

"Take care honey… and be on your guard." Ai reminded her daughter, pointing to the boys that were looking this way.

As the car began to move, the rear antenna deployed and a flag lit up, barely showing the seal of the vice chancellor as she sped off. And so Kira Yamato her walk towards the school building's front door, where someone was waiting for her.

"And you must be Kira Yamato…" the person, a male greeted her. "I'm the principal, Herbert Schumelmann."

Moments later, Classroom 1-A, the door opens, and the students look at who came in- someone new- mostly boys.

"Hey, would you look at that…" one male classmate whispered. "She's a new one…"

"Pretty cute I should say…"

"Cute? More like hot! She's an A!"

"A? More like an AA!"

And so the boys begin to fight over what ranking she should have as she sat down.

'Dear Diary, now I continue my entry for this day… and boy, I was right in doing it- being sweet sixteen is really a problem- I have boys fighting over me in the first day alone. If this keeps up then what, protection groups? Come to think of it, this is the first time I've had this kind of treatment- well being a country stranger does help in charm… hehehehehe.'

"Hey there…" a girl's voice suddenly cut her thoughts. "Hi…"

"Hi there…"

"That's the first time I've seen them boys fight over one thing… By the way, I'm Rei, Rei Le Creuset…" the long, golden- haired girl introduced herself.

"Kira… Kira Yamato…" the newbie introduced herself. "Nice to meet you miss Rei…"

"Oh please, no formalities here… and by the way, the only boy…" Rei then replied and pointed to the only boy who had not looked at Kira the whole time- beside her seat. "That did not stand up is that guy- Char Aznable… his name is a bit archaic, but cool… though he's too silent."

The white- haired lad lowered his book, looked at the two for a bit and the nodded before returning to his read.

"Hey, your name sounds archaic too; maybe you're interested in joining the history club…"

"History club?"

"Yes! It's one of the coolest clubs here, because you get to learn much more than the history lessons in school- even the seniors join it. And they say that our history is much more than what is thought…"

"Hmm… maybe I can have a go at it- my mom did say to get used to school here."

"Okay then girl, after class then."

'Dear Diary, as I was saying, I think that school here in the city will be fun- already I have boys fighting over me and that I already I have a new friend- maybe. Well, got to go now, for my new teacher is here already- tons of introductions and such…'

Three hours later- Lunch time. Kira was about to stand up to get her lunchbox when suddenly, one of the boys approaches and presents her with a sweet roll.

"Hey there, want to have lunch with me?"

"Uhm…"

"How about me then?" another came up.

"Hey I was here first!" sweet roll guy replied.

"Oh yeah? Well then, you're too normal for her taste…"

"Why you little…"

As that scene begun in a war of possession, Kira's seatmate Char did the only logical thing- grabbed her by the arm and shoved her out of the room- before bowing an apology as he closed the door.

"Hey, what did you do that for Aznable!" some of the boys complained in the classroom as Kira went off. "You're gonna get it!"

Up on the roof deck…

"Ugh… now this is a problem." Kira sighed as she looked out into the city- the school was situated on a hillside so it was kind of panoramic. "Wait a minute…"

Then a chime rang in her head- it was her…

"Lunchbox! I forgot my lunchbox in the room!" she then screamed. "Oh no… I don't have any cash to pay for meals here… what should I do?"

"Hey girl!" Rei, who had just arrived, yelled at her. "If you're worrying about food- don't worry about it- this is public school, so there's free food… I should have known that you were one of those private school fellows… I could have told you that much earlier- and I've heard from Char what happened. Come on… it's so not nice to eat alone you know…"

In the staff room, Principal Schumelmann was having a conversation with one of the teachers- the high school history teacher, a guy by the name of Jamie Ramius.

"I can't believe that the Vice Chancellor's daughter is studying in this very school. Why don't you greet her then?"

"She already knows me as her second period history teacher- so that's fine with me. And luckily no one knows the real name of the Supreme Chancellor of the Hearts… no need for further introductions- simply either Chancellor Ramius if I'm appearing in public- since I had a twin before (may he rest in peace) or Sir Jamie here in school… that is all- no one needs to know."

"Well then your grace… better get going for your classes- or else I would have to fire you…" the principal spoke with a bit of sarcasm.

"Lunch has only begun principal…"

"Oh… I am getting old…"

Back at the roof, Kira was now enjoying some melon bread.

"Yummy… I really love melon bread, especially with the outside crispy and the inside fluffy- soft." The girl can only say over and over as she munched thru her third pack.

"Kira… I'm a bit worried and such… melon bread does pack in lots you know…"

"I know that… but no matter how much I eat, I simply expend that energy quickly." Kira spoke as she stood up and began to dance around. "I don't know why but… I always love to move in a fast…"

Her words were cut as the door, which she was passing by, opened. Someone suddenly bumped into her and lost her balance, eventually landing her on the person's arms.

"Hey, you could have hurt yourself you know!" the person who caught Kira spoke out loud- a guy.

"So?"

"Hey, what are you anyway!"

"I'm just an ordinary girl… hi, I'm Kira, and you are?" the girl replied, with all the cuteness she can muster- it had an effect.

"Uhm… just an ordinary boy…"

And with those words he left the scene, and make Rei speechless.

"Whoa… I can't believe it…" Rei finally broke out of her bewilderment. "Him… running from a girl."

"What's to believe? Him?"

"He's Lake Klein… one of this school's hottest guys- I'm not one of his fangirls though I constantly check on him to put in the school magazine, the Terminal. And be assured that your fanboys will be asking me for your info, I would have to comply later on."

Kira sweated a drop as Rei simply laughed evil. Later after dismissal, Rei had dragged Kira towards the history club room.

"Well, well, well… looks like one of the topics walked in…" the club adviser, none other than their history teacher spoke as the two came in- a bit late.

"Topics?" Kira thought as she looked at the lightboard (a futuristic blackboard- so sue me).

"Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka, who are they? GUNDAM- What is it?" were the contents of the board.

"Okay class, seems we have a visitor, would you kindly introduce yourself then." Teacher Ramius then spoke.

"My name is… Kira, Kira Yamato…"

---

Second Chapter Preview:

"Well then Miss Yamato, can you give me your views on your ancestral namesake?"

"Uhm… in my opinion, even my parents say that I look like him… but I wonder, can I do the things he did in his lifetime?"

"That is for you to find out young lady…"

---

AN: Well you might have kind of guessed the paring here...


	3. Archive 002: The History Lesson

AN: Wow... that's nice of you to review. and now, i've added a sort of introduction to each chapter.

* * *

Year 2000 of the After Earth era, Humanity as a whole is no more, scattered across the galaxy by the actions of other races. But due to the contingencies outlined during the Cosmic Era, Humanity has a chance of survival...

* * *

Archive 002: The History Lesson

"Well then, take a seat wherever you may please…" Teacher Ramius replied, taking out a lightstick (future equivalent of the chalk).

Kira and Rei sat together beside of all people their classmate Char. Kira looked at him and could only feel a single, large drop of cold sweat forming- for when she and Rei returned from the roof near the end of recess, they saw that all the boys had some tape residue on their mouth and wrist areas- only Char did not- it figures that he was the one who taped all the boys in class- with Rei only saying "that it was his way".

"By the way, Le Creuset, have you got what I have asked you last time?" the adviser again asked.

"Yes sir… Kunetsevo should be bringing it now." Rei replied.

"Well then while we wait for him, I shall begin today's topics. Who are those three people mentioned at the board? And what is the meaning of the word posted there as well- GUNDAM. Please open your databooks and read the information inside- a collection of accounts, logs and various other things… Rei, give our guest a book as well."

"Here…" Rei gave Kira what seemed to be a handy- sized pane of glass- well that's the future of the book for you.

Kira 'opened' it and began to read at the information inside- it was indeed a collection of accounts, logs and various other things- all of them were related somewhat. Then her eyes were transfixed to photograph taken CE 75- the lower part of the photo says it. It was a picture of the coordinator Kira Yamato, taken alongside what seemed to be a…

"A mobile suit…" Rei commented, making the entire room look at the two of them.

"My parents were right…" Kira then spoke. "I look just like him… but… but… but…"

Kira fell silent for about two seconds, and then…

"Sir, can you please tell me his life story?"

"Well, well, well… looks like you're interested in that character Kira Yamato… tell me young lady, are you of Aruanic Faith?" the club adviser asked.

Jamie smiled as Kira nodded- members of the Aruanic Faith had always valued ancestors and had believed that a name is connected to someone's destiny- so naming one important member of the family after a notable ancestor was one way of wishing- that the child named this way will be like the ancestor he or she was named after.

"Well then…" the teacher could only say as he began a long discussion.

While that discussion was going on a bit of explanation is in order. The year is After Earth 2000, humanity as a whole has been dispersed in the open spaces of the galaxy, searching for new habitation- a domicile. Eight fleets of four ships each form the remainder of humanity- Codenamed Junon, Luna, Eldeon, Carica, Elshe, Zenarda, Aishe and Karan, these fleets have sustained humanity as stations and starships. The codename of the entire group the 'Hearts of Arua' was taken from Aruanic Lore- as they are the bearers of the pieces of the heartbroken Arua's heart- Junon having the biggest piece because of his closeness to the goddess. It also reflects their significance in duties to the human race- Junon being the capital fleet of the hearts- as he (Junon) was to be the goddess' lover in later texts- healing her. Back to topic, each fleet has four stations of two cities each- except Junon which has only seven- for the 8th city is the GZFA homebase. Industrial Kiva and Adrianne, Agricultural Nivane and Kazan, Metropolitan Eda, Zion and Junon Polis- these are the cities of the Junon fleet.

"Well then, what have you guys learned from the material I gave you?" Jamie now stopped the silence that had arisen from his discussion.

"Well sir, from what I see here- the three commanders Yamato, Zala and Asuka were the founders of the GZFA military and that their mobile suits were named gundam." Rei began. "And also these three, like us have their genes manipulated to adapt in the changing conditions at the time, which also held their kind to be a taboo. A war regarding this broke out not once, but twice- between the natural born of the planet earth and those like us, born in space with some form of genetic manipulation. It may seem mundane now but millennia ago, genetics was still an infant science. I personally don't know why the natural born did not like the idea and viewed these 'coordinators' as monsters…"

"Okay Le Creuset, calm down. It was true about the negative reactions of our ancestors regarding this matter, but they eventually succumbed to the fact of fate- though there are still naturals among us- they are now medial in numbers as the government now urges natural ways once again."

Jamie looks for a while at the class and then turns his attention to Kira, who was still looking at that picture.

"Well then Miss Yamato, can you give me your views on your ancestral namesake?" he then asked her.

"Uhm… in my opinion, even my parents say that I look like him… but I wonder, can I do the things he did in his lifetime?" Kira managed, though weakly.

"That is for you to find out young lady… that is for you to find out- whether fate dictates it or not… club dismissed!"

Moments later, outside of the school building.

"I can't believe that you've stared at that picture for a long time." Rei commented at her new friend's reaction. "Looks like you girl has a serious crush on your ancestor… and honestly, if you do something to your hair in a specific way, you'll really look like him."

"I'd rather not be like him… I have no interest in the military whatsoever…"

"Well then, since we have time, let's go shopping then…"

"But… but… I just moved into this city a week ago and I…"

"All the more reason then!" Rei cheered as she grabbed her friend's hand and went to the nearby auto-car station. "Come, I'll show you the magnificence of Zion City!"

As those two began to spend the rest of the time having fun, Kira's mother Ai had just boarded a shuttle back to Junon 2- she had arrived at the chancellery earlier in the day to the surprising fact that she had nothing to do for today- she was expecting another long day but she spent it on nothing instead.

Flashback: earlier…

"I'm glad that you're here Vice Chancellor, but I'm sorry to say that all the work you were supposed to do was already taken care of by the Chancellor himself- that includes your duty papers…" Ai's secretary Alicia spoke upon her entering her office- being the Hearts' Vice Chancellor meant one more duty- being Junon Fleet Governor.

"Don't tell me that he mentioned about 'something' in hangar 13…"

"Amazingly, no 'mam… What is in that hangar anyway that each Chancellor has kept in there for the almost the last two thousand years?"

"I don't know myself… so far, only he and a few of the military know what's inside of that hangar. And amazingly, only the chancellor himself and some of the guys sworn to secrecy about that hangar can clean that place."

Back to normal time. Unknown to the Vice Chancellor, a shuttle with the Chancellor passes by. Upon arrival at Junon Polis Transit Terminal, the government car that had brought Ai there was still there- though it was not waiting for him and it was in fact ready to go if it weren't for the eagle- eyed driver.

"Just in time Chancellor…" the driver spoke softly, as to not arouse anyone.

"Likewise…"

"Where to sir?"

"Hangar 13… I wanted to check up on our archangel…" Jamie spoke, taking out a rare item- a hardprint- known as a photograph in our time. "That's one hell of a lucky ship… and one hell of lucky captain commanding it… and amazingly, we've managed to maintain it up to this day…"

He put down the photo on his lap, revealing the contents- dated C.E. 75- a brown haired and eyed woman posing with her crew infront of a white 'legged' ship.

An hour later at a bus stop near Kira's house, she and Rei step off.

"Where do you exactly live Kira? This is my neighborhood…" Rei asked, wondering and somehow noticing.

"Oh you'll see… here we are."

Rei was simply awestruck at the sight of Kira's home, not because it was grand or something, but rather, the house belonged to someone she knew- someone important not just to her but also to her parents.

"Wait a minute, this is the Vice Chancellor's house… and my house beside it… you mean that…"

"Ah Kira… welcome home…" Ai's voice came in from behind them- it was her alright, just arrived from the grocery. "And made a friend in your first day… how nice… and my, it's Rei…"

"Um… Vice Chancellor… nice to see you…" Rei simply stammered. "I simply didn't know that Kira here is your daughter…"

"Oh my, no complex honorifics while we're here… So, how was your first day honey?"

"Its fine mom… come on Rei; have snacks and dinner with us!"

"But… I usually…"

"Don't worry Rei dear, it's nice to eat with someone once in a while… you can blame your mother later on why you are stuck in the house eating alone…"

"What does your mother do anyway?" Kira asked as she dragged her new friend into her house.

"Two words: GZFA Commander…"

"Her mom has to come to work every other month… so I sometimes cook for her when she's not up to it…" Ai supported her child's reply. "It's hard living alone while your mom works 24/7…"

"Mom… can you let me do the cooking tonight?" Kira asked. "You seemed tired."

"You cook?"

"I'm not the Kira Yamato that fails to cook anymore mom… I wanted to show you how much I've improved after being thought by grandma…"

"I hope so…" Ai can only say with a bit of dread.

"I think I know what happened the last time…" Rei added silently.

Outside Hangar 13, Junon Space Base, Junon 1 Colony. Jamie was about to enter when a high ranking officer suddenly appears on the suddenly open door.

"Admiral Nanaka…" the Chancellor greeted the way hindrance- a fleet commander of fifty or so years.

"Chancellor… what good timing." He replied back to his superior with a salute. "I think we have found it…"

"Seriously? Has Le Creuset been informed."

"Yup- that young lady told me first… come over to colony control to see it for yourself."

"Okay then… let's go before we get ambushed."

Minutes later, Junon 1 colony control, waiting for the two was Leila Le Creuset, GZFA commander and Rei's mother.

"You people sure took your time…" she spoke, as the turned her look away from them and looked at the monitor.

"What do we have?" the Chancellor then asked. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes sir… we may have found a domicile… after all of these years."

---

Third Chapter Preview:

"Come in… and close the door after you…"

"Captain… I didn't mean to see you in that state earlier…"

"You mean naked? It's not a bother to me… though it is only reseved for special people…"

"…"

"I kinda like you so… let's work hard, okay?"


End file.
